


Snow Front

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chanhee is fed up, Christmas fic, M/M, Seokwoo is an idiot, snowball fight!, with no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: When you give Kang Chanhee free reign in a field of snow, lots can go wrong.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Snow Front

**Author's Note:**

> this fic corresponds to treat yo' elf !! hope you enjoy!! merry christmas!! <33

“Truce!” Inseong screams loudly, arms acing wildly in the air. He quickly throws himself to the ground, ducking for cover behind a sled tipped on its side.

“No!” Chanhee screams from the other side of the battlefield. “You changed our password on us and made the cookies burn!” 

“That was days ago!” Inseong shouts, his head popping up from the sled, but Chanhee had been prepared for that and it smashes against his cheek while he screams out, scrambling for cover once more. 

“And our apartment still smells like burning cookies because of you!” 

“I already said that I’m sorry!” 

Seokwoo sneaks up behind Chanhee as he stands from making another snowball. He grabs onto his ankle and the youngest shrieks, falling to his ass and whining out loudly as Seokwoo pins him to the ground. 

“I could’ve got someone else!” Chanhee whines. 

“But you were winning,” Seokwoo points out. 

“I see how it is,” Chanhee says, wiggling out from Seokwoo's hold but the tallest follows his wiggly path in the snow, his body continuously hovering over him. “You’re trying to sabotage me,” 

Seokwoo winks at him. 

They usually play on opposite teams and Seokwoo always finds a way to get the youngest distracted. Whether it be like that time during a very tense soccer game between the nine of them where he grabbed him by the hips and held him close. Chanhee had momentarily melted in his hold and before he knew it, the ball was taken from his grip and Seokwoo's team had scored. 

Or that time when they had a fierce game of Mario Kart. During the race, his fingers danced across his neck, sending shivers down his spine and warmth to the pit of his stomach. He had turned around, given him a stern look and by the time he turned back around, both Juho and Youngkyun had gotten ahead of him and he came fifth, knocking him out of the lineup. 

“I can’t let you win,”

“My rage only fuels me,” Chanhee comments slyly and Seokwoo raises his brows at him before he feels it. He heaves and flops on top of Chanhee who yells out, clearly not expecting him to fall on top of him of all places.

He squeaks out as he tries to get Seokwoo off him, but he ends up shouting out, running out of air during his scream and Sanghyuck comes running to him. 

“For god sake Seokwoo! You’re going to squash the tiny thing!” 

Seokwoo eventually rolls off him and Chanhee is hauled back to his feet by Sanghyuck who pats his cheeks and coos at him. “My poor baby,” he says. “Getting squished by his own boyfriend,” 

“I’m sure he’s used to it,” Seokwoo grumbles as he gets up. He glares at Chanhee. “I don’t even want to know the meaning behind that,” Sanghyuck mumbles with wide eyes. 

“You kicked me in the groin!” 

“You tried to sabotage my win! You know I’ve never won against any of you because of you? What’s with you and not ever letting me win,” 

“You look cute when you pout!” 

“I’m not cute when I kick you in the balls, that’s for sure!” 

“Point. But pain is temporary though! Your pout engraves in my mind forever,” he says in a dreamy tone and Chanhee gags. 

“Gross,” he says, eyeing him up and down with disgust. “Why am I dating you?” 

“I can list the many reasons if you want?” Seokwoo offers. 

“No thanks,” Chanhee quickly declines with a sickly sweet smile. “I don’t think Sanghyuck wants to hear about our sex life,” 

“How did you—“ 

“You’re Seokwoo,” Chanhee points out, gesturing to his body. “You don’t have a filter and you really don’t give a shit at all,” 

Seokwoo's quiet for a few seconds until he nods. “Right,”

“Anyway! I’m sorry that I always make you lose,” Seokwoo rubs up against his side and presses a kiss to his cheek, trying to gain his forgiveness but Chanhee is known to be as dense as a rock. No emotion whatsoever. 

“Whatever,” he murmurs, looking over in the distance, unconsciously pouting. Seokwoo sees and he smiles before pouting himself. 

“What if we do something that you’ll definitely win? I have a few ideas?” Sanghyuck suggests. Chanhee raises a brow at this. “Go on,” 

“Snowman time!”

Seokwoo shoots him a look and Chanhee sighs. Chanhee has built so many snowmen with his baby brother that he's lost count of how many he's constructed in all his years. 

And Seokwoo?

Well, Seokwoo would do anything to win, really and in this case, Chanhee is the best bet. 

"Okay, fine you can be my partner," 

Seokwo cheers out loudly, clings onto his boyfriend's arm and pokes his tongue out at their friends.

"Your childishness still astounds me to this day," Chanhee sighs, but doesn't shake him away from his body. He mightn't ever admit it, like ever, but he doesn't mind when Seokwoo gets clingy. And he will never certainly voice out that he actually likes it, but Seokwoo already knows. 

_ "It's like I'm psychic," Seokwoo had said once. "But I only specialise in Kang Chanhee," _

"Well," Chanhee blinks at him, finally pushing him away. "Get to work and roll up a big ball of snow. I'll go get the decorating supplies!"

"Hey!" Seokwoo whines out loudly. "Why do you get the fun part and I get the hard labour?" 

"Doesn't matter if the snow itself is fucked," Chanhee states like its the most obvious thing in the world and Seokwoo pouts, clearly getting the hint that Chanhee is lowkey saying he sucks. "But the decorations is where we can secure a win,"

"You're mean..."

"And you're still dating me," He replies with a cheeky scrunch of his nose. 

"Are you calling me dumb?" 

"Now, don't put words into my mouth, Seokwoo," He tuts. "You are!" Seokwoo shouts, pointing an accusing finger to him. "You are calling me dumb!" 

"Oh, whatever! just get to work!" 

Chanhee cheers loudly as his and Seokwoo's snowman wins the vote. "See?" Seokwoo smiles proudly as he admires their snowman. "I'm not as hopeless as you had thought!" 

In his victory dance, he bends down and swiftly grabs a handful of snow, balling it up quickly before pegging it at quickly at Inseong’s head.

“Hey!” Inseong shouts, cradling his head with a pout on his lips. “What was that for?! I thought the snowball fight was over?!” 

“Oh,” Chanhee raises his eyebrows, hands behind his back with a sweet smile that everyone knows is fake. Chanhee doesn’t ever smile like that. Unless it's really worth it. Seokwoo's seen it many times. More than what Chanhee would like to admit. 

“It’s only just starting!” 

He turns swiftly and smiles cheekily at Seokwoo and before Seokwoo can register what this  _ devil _ (also his boyfriend, but at times like this Seokwoo would rather refer to him as a devil.) is going to do, a snowball pounds at his chest before crumbling and turning back to fluffy snow at his feet. 

“Oh, it is so on,”

☃︎


End file.
